Un día en la playa
by Tris y Annabeth
Summary: ¿Un día en la playa con los semidioses más locos de la historia? Dudo que sobrevivamos ¿Jason haciendo crossover? ¿Octavian cantando? ¿Leo coqueteandole a Annabeth y Percy celoso? ¿En la cárcel? Definitivamente éste no era un día normal/ MULTIPAREJAS/ Por favor review :3/ Hecho por: Tris Chase


¡Hola a todos! Este one-shot vino de una petición de mi querida amiga Annabeth y de cantar la canción "I say a Little pray for you" en fin, vamos a ver qué tal sale

Que lo disfruten

-Tris Chase

**oOoOoOo**

"Era un hermoso y caluroso día normal en el campamento de verano ubicado en Long Island con una barrera para que los mortales no vean nada y sólo sientan una extensión de tierra sin sentido. Y si consideramos normal a un campamento lleno de semidioses griegos: hijos de los Olímpicos y mortales; con duras trampas de supervivencia, un bosque lleno de monstruos, hombres mitad cabra, ninfas, centauros, pegasos...

Entonces sí, era un día normal

Y endemoniadamente caluroso

Vamos a ver: desde hace unos cuantos meses que derrotaron a Gea y el Campamento Mestizo no resultó dañado en absoluto, cerraron las puertas de la muerte, fueron al Olimpo original... pero eso ya no importa ¿verdad?

Las semanas siguientes fueron... "la bomba" como lo describieron los campistas de Hermes. Fiestas y fiestas y lo mejor, fiestas "olímpicas"

Si, fueron unas lindas semanas..."

Octavian frunció el seño ante la larga narración de Leo Valdez. Intentó romper los barrotes alrededor suyo, pero nada funcionaba. Reyna le dirigió una mirada cargada de cansancio mientras Frank rodaba los ojos

Se encontraban en una estúpida celda mortal que curiosamente tenía los barrotes hechos de bronce celestial, un metal que obviamente los humanos lo consideraron hierro o cualquier material que fuera levemente resistente para una pequeña estación de policía en unas cuantas celdas que habían allí

Hazel observó desde lejos que el policía a) no escuchaba nada o b) estaba tan atónito con lo que estaban contando que empezó a disimular hacer otra cosa. De todas maneras los clasificó como: Adolescentes menores de edad drogados

¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?

_-¡Préstenle atención a la narración de Leo!_-gritó Grover, quien milagrosamente se había colocado sus zapatos y su gorra antes de parar en esta celda- _¿cómo rayos terminamos aquí? O mejor dicho ¡¿por qué estoy aquí?!_- exigió el sátiro, aún sabiendo la historia a medias

- _Leo, sigue_- le ordenó Percy, todavía mandándole miradas asesinas por lo ocurrido. Annabeth estuvo más interesada en el suelo de la celda –un terrible color gris, por cierto

Leo retomó la conversación

-_Como decía..._

"Ese día los dos campamentos habían decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta en la playa del Mestizo, ya que ésta estaba protegida por el hechizo contra los mortales y monstruos, de nada les serviría ser descubiertos por un montón de monstruos fiesteros

Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, usuario del fuego, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de los romanos. Y había otra sorpresa: también venían las cazadoras, la niña diosa había decidido que sus doncellas necesitaban un descanso y la lugarteniente Thalia Grace había sugerido el Campamento Mestizo. Nadie la contradijo

Supuso que serían alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y aunque fuera temprano realmente hacía calor. Ese día los dioses les quisieron echar la bronca encima

Le echó un vistazo a la playa: con arenas de oro y aguas cristalinas llenas de agua salada era muy bonita, bastante espaciosa la verdad. Los chicos perseguían a las chicas en traje de baño mientras algunos jugaban a "quién llega más lejos" Observó a sus amigos sentados en la arena: Percy, Annabeth y Piper. Los romanos no habían llegado

Percy le hizo un ademán para que se reuniera con ellos mientras esperaban a los demás. A pesar de ser sólo el Campamento Mestizo ya llenaban media playa. Aunque, según lo que le habían dicho, vendrían un par de romanos: Jason, Reyna, lamentablemente Octavian, Hazel, Frank, entre otros, además de las cazadoras: Thalia Grace, etc

Vio a lo lejos al hijo de Hades: Nico di Angelo, quien con su pálida piel se acercaba hacia el grupo. Percy le saludó mientras Annabeth y Piper se daban cuenta de su presencia. Las chicas les saludaron, pero con menos entusiasmo que el hijo de Poseidón

Mientras el quinteto disfrutaba de un par de bromas, una descarga eléctrica sacudió la espalda de Percy mientras una risa femenina se oía detrás: había llegado Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus

-¿Sorprendido, Percy?- le dijo burlona mientras le hacía un gesto hacia las demás cazadoras que se dispersaran y divirtieran, las niñas asintieron como si fuera una orden de caza y se dispersaron entre la multitud. Percy miró con el seño fruncido a Thalia, mientras todas las demás personas se echaron a reír

Una melena roja asomó por todas las demás, acercándose a ellos, Leo la identifico como Rachel, la portadora del espíritu de Delfos..."

Thalia con el gesto confundido miró hacia dónde estaban sus amigos, frunció el seño

_-¿Y Rachel...?_- preguntó, mientras todos se hicieron la incógnita en la cabeza, Nico sacudió la cabeza; Jason le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Leo, indicándole que siguiera

"O RED como a él le gustaba llamarla, les saludó mientras tenía una cámara fotográfica en las manos, una camiseta amarilla y unos shorts azules, mientras su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba "salvaje"

Unos chillidos llamaron su atención: era el bien odiado, bien amado Octavian, seguido de Reyna, Jason, Frank, Hazel y unos soldados más que no supo identificar, a los que Reyna les hizo la misma seña que Thalia a sus cazadoras y los romanos se dispersaron

(N/A: Cuando quiero decir soldados me refiero a algunos romanos, no soldados como tal)

Nunca se había fijado en Reyna con ropa normal, vestía unos simples vaqueros con la camiseta del campamento romano, en vez de su uniforme de pretor. Parecía como si no quisiera acercarse al agua

Jason estaba lo que las chicas llamarían: reluciente (no es que él se fijaba en la apariencia de los hombres) llevaba el típico traje de baño de hombres, dejando su pecho al descubierto y su cabello rubio de estrella de cine ondeando al viento. Sus ojos azules refulgían, como si quisieran batallar contra el calor que estaba haciendo

Tenía la sensación de que detrás suyo Piper estaba babeando

Frank estaba vestido con la camisa del SPQR y unos shorts: se veía como un gigantesco oso panda en traje de baño, mientras que Hazel iba más como si fuera a la playa: un traje de baño completo, decorado con minis mensajes que decían "¡SPQR maximus!" aunque Leo no pudo ver si leyó bien

Y Octavian... era Octavian

Empezaron a decir bromas y chistes mientras el calor aumentaba, dando paso al sol de mediodía, inevitablemente algunos se lanzaron al agua, mientras otros se quedaron entre las sombras de algún árbol

Inevitablemente algunos se separaron"

Mientras Leo terminaba su parte de la narración, Nico levantó su mano efusivamente para narrar él

Todos asintieron, aprobándole la narración y despojando de los derechos de autor a Leo

"Nico se paseó por la playa, esperando encontrar algo interesante, cuando vio un revuelo de chicas en la playa y, sorprendentemente, muchas cazadoras estaban involucradas

El centro de la acción era el súper estrella de cine: Jason, a quien todas las chicas observaban con –literalmente- corazoncitos en los ojos. Se preguntó en dónde estaría Piper. Fue a buscarla dentro del círculo, pero en las afueras encontró a alguien más: Thalia Grace con el seño fruncido

-¿Thalia?-preguntó el hijo de Hades, confundido

-¿Aliento de muerto?- contestó en respuesta, mientras Nico fruncía el seño tan gravemente como ella

Una ráfaga de viento caliente azotó el círculo, haciendo que a Jason se despeinara el cabello acentuando más sus rasgos, una de las chicas suspiró

-Es tan hermoso- apuntó otra

Nico arqueó una ceja - ¿Celos de hermana mayor?- le preguntó, Thalia lo miró como si fuera idiota

-Está arruinando a mis cazadoras- le respondió, haciendo bocinas con las manos para que su hermano lo escuchara para luego gritar- ¡JASON GRACE, DEJA DE SER TAN GUAPO!- lo único que hizo el chico, que estaba como en un trance, fue agitar su cabello y decir:

-Soy divergente... y no puedo ser controlado- respondió con absoluta calma; alrededor de Thalia empezaron a aparecer rayos: odiaba que alguien no le hiciera caso

-Jason Grace ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!- le exigió, más el rubio hizo el movimiento anterior sólo que con una frase diferente

-No seré parte de tus juegos – le respondió, Thalia ahogó un grito, frustrada, mientras que mágicamente Reyna aparecía detrás suyo, teniendo una perfecta cara de facepalm

-Ha estado obsesionado con una serie de libros llamada "_Divergent_", entre otras que no me sé el nombre, creo que en el mundo mortal se denominan "sagas"- les respondió, como si hubiera tenido que aguantar aquello todo los días- se pasó toda una semana llorando la muerte de... ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Wrell, Woll, ah sí, Will y creo que un mes la de...- fue interrumpida por las quejas de las chicas siguiendo al chico, mientras se le planteaba a sus amigos (Thalia, Nico y Reyna)

-¡TRIS MUERE! Y también Uriah y... y... ¡y Prim! Y Hedwig ¡FRED, OH DIOSES FRED!-"

-¿Estabas diciendo eso?- le preguntó Piper, interrumpiendo a Nico, Jason se masajeó las sienes

-Todavía me duele la cabeza

-¡Sigue!- le instó Grover, quien todavía no había aparecido en la historia

"Thalia le miró como si fuera un loco y Reyna le compartió la mirada diciéndole "lo he soportado así todos los días"

-¿Estás... lamentándote por unos personajes ficticios?- le preguntó Nico con escepticismo, Jason actuó como si pudiera iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial

-NO SON PERSONAJES FICTICIOS ESTÚPIDO MUGGLE-le gritó, como si aquella palabra fuera el insulto más grande del mundo; el círculo alrededor de Jason se fue diluyendo, pero todavía en la lejanía tomaban fotos y suspiraban por el muchacho

Nico solamente se volteó y con una sonrisa de suficiencia le dijo-¿Sabes que no es real?

Jason se le volteó como si, en vez de estar en absoluta calma, le hubieran cambiado la mente por la de un psicópata asesino

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó, apretando su puño, Reyna simplemente se compadeció por el chico y Thalia pensó que lo había hecho bien: alejó a las cazadoras

-Que... NO ES REAL- le respondió, como si aquello lo resolviera todo

Jason apretó más su puño hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos- ¿Me dices que Hogwarts no es real? ¿Que el Capitolio no es cruel? ¿Que Narnia no existe? ¿Qué no somos divergentes? ¿Qué no hay Casters? ¿Qué los Cazadores de Sombras no existen? ¿Qué nunca hubo una pelea entre Nephilims y Ángeles Caídos?- le preguntó, haciendo todo mucho más dramático de lo que parecía

-No, no es real- le respondió, ya preocupado por la salud mental del hijo de Júpiter; Jason empezó a producir electricidad mientras que a Nico los pelos se le ponían de punta

El resto de los mestizos/cazadoras escucharon un gran ruido, una explosión de la que sobresalían rayos azules y el grito asustado del hijo de Hades

-¡Aliento de muerto!- le gritó Thalia, mientras Reyna se ponía en posición de ataque

Vamos a explicar la situación: Jason estaba persiguiendo al pobre Nico, quien tenía un susto de muerte, los dos mestizos eran perseguidos por Reyna y Thalia, quienes trataban de hacer entrar en razón al rubio que le lanzaba rayos al hijo de Hades (susto de muerte ¿irónico, no?)

Lentamente, por la persecución, salieron de los límites del campamento, quedando expuestos al mundo mortal"

-_Ahí nos quedamos_- masculló Thalia, no muy feliz de lo que venía-¿_qué les pasó a ustedes, chicos? Nos encontramos cuando fuimos para acá_- Jason seguía masajeando sus sienes, mientras Hazel revisaba a Nico y le mandaba miradas de muerte al hijo de Júpiter. Reyna suspiró

_-¿En serio Jason?_- le preguntó Leo burlonamente a su amigo con la mirada asesina de Percy todavía en él

Frank carraspeó

-_Yo narro_ – todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el greco-romano-chino

"Frank se había perdido en la playa buscando a Hazel, esperaba que no se la hubiera tragado el mar, sino, mataría a Percy

Vio a Rachel vaguear por la playa con su cámara fotográfica, aunque le asustaba un poco lo que se proponía, fue en busca de su misión: Encontrar a Hazel

Bien parece que todo estaba contra él

Luego de escuchar un par de explosiones en la lejanía del campamento y ver tensarse a muchos guerreros, sus búsquedas regresaron a cero. Temía que Hazel se hubiera ido con Leo a... se sonrojó inmediatamente por ese pensamiento y pensó en lo qué pasaría con la chica

La ola de calor le llegó como si del mismo infierno se tratara

Se rindió en buscar a Hazel, pero fue en busca de los cinco restantes y luego de una hora, al no encontrarse a ninguno de los mestizos, se sentó en la arena, frustrado, mientras, sin darse cuenta, la gente se le empezaba a aglomerar alrededor

Lo siguiente que vio fue cuanto menos... traumatizante

Octavian se giró hacia la cabellera pelirroja que identificó como Rachel, con un smoking que no había visto cuando los trajo"

-Ah, por eso el smoking- entendió Leo, interrumpiendo a Frank

-Al menos un smoking y no un vestido de bodas- masculló Grover

Frank continuó

"Tenía un... micrófono, altavoz, lo que sea, pero igual se veía raro

-_From the moment I wake up..._- empezó a cantar, mientras una hija de Afrodita/Venus suspiraba, conociendo la canción, Rachel arqueó una ceja mientras el legado de Apolo se le acercaba

-_Before I put on my makeup_…

-¿Utilizas maquillaje?- preguntó Rachel consternada, mientras una hija de Démeter hacía un facepalm tan grande como el de Reyna

-_I'll say a little pray for you_- canto mientras la multitud se animaba y Octavian hacía señas con las manos para que cantaran con él

-_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I'll love you, forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you, together, forever that's how it should be living without you would only mean heartbreak for me _– y extrañamente cuando todos terminaron de cantar la estrofa sonó el piano que toca respectivamente en esa parte de la canción. Frank volteó a su izquierda y estaba Travis Stoll tocando el instrumento, el chico le guiñó un ojo

La expresión de Rachel estaba del todo más que confundida y por atrás Will Solace hervía de celos

-_I run for the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear I say a little prayer for you, at work I just take time, and all through my coffee break time, I say a little prayer for you..._-cantó Octavian el solo respectivo de la canción mientras todos se animaban de Nuevo y empezaban a cantar

-_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I'll love you, forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you, together, forever that's how it should be living without you would only mean heartbreak for me_…

La expresión de Rachel decía: ayuda

Al parecer su príncipe rayo de sol (que en este caso era Will) empezó a hacer caer rayos (rayos de sol) por toda la playa, disipando a la multitud creada por Octavian y tirando su micrófono, lejos, muy lejos. Octavian, enfurecido y consternado por haber interrumpido su debut se fue a buscar el micrófono y al primero que encontró en la mira fue a Frank

-¡Zhang!- gritó, mientras el pobre romano se le acercaba, preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo para merecer semejante castigo-¡ayúdame a buscar el micrófono!

Frank aprovechó el momento para avistar a sus amigos, pero no vio ningún atisbo de ellos, se frustró tanto en buscar el bendito micrófono que no se dio cuenta que habían salido del campamento

Y, con el viento, escuchó frases tan extrañas como: "_¡TRIS MUERE!" "¡Aliento de muerto!" "¡No es real!" _y un par de groserías en latín

El viento podía decir cosas... interesantes

Lo feo fue lo que vino después"

Mientras Frank terminaba su parte, todos miraron interesados a Octavian

_-¿En serio, viejo? ¿I'll say a little pray for you?_- le preguntó Leo, mientras las mejillas del augur se sonrojaban, Nico sonrió mientras Thalia miró burlonamente a Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel y Leo

-_Ahora tenemos que saber qué pasó con ustedes_- les dijo, con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, Jason miró inquisitivamente a Piper

-_Si ¿qué hiciste Pipes?-_ le preguntó, mientras Percy acentuaba más su mirada asesina en Leo y Annabeth se interesaba más en el piso, Hazel tomó la palabra

_-¡Yo narro!_- dijo, y a Piper le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda

-_¿Viste todo?- _le preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas, Hazel asintió

-_Muy bien..._

"Como hacía tanto calor Hazel se acercó al agua y cuando la tocó con la mano estaba fría. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Volteó la vista para ver si alguno de sus amigos se había acercado al agua, pero no notó nada, así que metió las piernas en el mar. Se sintió mucho mejor y el calor ya no hacía tanto énfasis en ella. Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que escuchó algunas explosiones provenientes de algún lugar del campamento y luego escuchó a alguien cantando una canción desafinado horriblemente.

¿Eran todos los días así en el Campamento Mestizo?

Porque si lo eran, quería mudarse inmediatamente para allá

Vio dos figuras que sobresaltaban en la multitud: Annabeth y Leo. Se preguntó qué planearían esos dos juntos y también se preguntó qué opinaría Percy sobre ello

Annabeth era una chica que Hazel respetaba mucho. Más bien, la admiraba un poquito. Tenía un sentido del liderazgo innato, además de ser una de las semidiosas con mejores habilidades que había conocido. Pero no quería que ella engañara a uno de sus mejores amigos con Leo (aunque el chico le caía bien) y de paso, que fueran los dos solos en las narices de todo el campamento

Se acercó furtivamente a los dos muchachos, quienes parecían estar buscando a algo... o a alguien

-¿Seguro que no has visto a Percy?- le preguntó Annabeth al hijo de Hefesto, mientras un nudo se desataba en el estómago de la romana, no había ningún engaño

-¿Y tú no has visto a Jason? Siento que aquellas explosiones que vimos fueron obra de rayos con electricidad- le preguntó, mientras Annabeth se volteó y le miró con escepticismo

-¿Te gusta...?- le preguntó, pero el muchacho no le dejó terminar la oración

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! ¡Annabeth, qué asco!- le gritó, pero la muchacha sólo se rió

Fue hasta el momento que los tres (incluyendo a Hazel) escucharon unos ruidos raros detrás de unos cuantos árboles. Annabeth sacó una daga de bronce celestial de su short y Leo empezó a calentar sus dedos, por si había algún problema. La morena tanteó su muslo, donde debería tener su espada, pero se acordó que la había dejado dentro del campamento, en la cabaña de Hades

Lentamente la hija de Atenea se acercó a los arbustos mientras el hijo de Hefesto la seguía. Se internaron en los árboles con la romana siguiéndolos y se encontraron algo que partió el corazón de Annabeth en mil pedazos

Estaba Percy (si, el mismísimo Percy Jackson que se había metido en el Tártaro por su novia) besándose apasionadamente con una muchacha desconocida para los mestizos, pero aún así le dolió: Percy se besaba con una desconocida, o, peor, con una muchacha que conocía desde hacía años

No detalló a aquella muchacha, por las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en los ojos mientras por primera vez salía corriendo de una batalla mientras Leo la seguía con los ojos nublados en preocupación, hasta que le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio hacia el hijo de Poseidón

-Bien hecho Percy- masculló, aunque el muchacho ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, seguía besándose apasionadamente con la desconocida

A Hazel no le importó si Annabeth y Leo la descubrían, se fue detrás de su amiga, sorprendida por la desconsideración de Percy y no creyendo que ese podría ser su amigo, pero ése era"

La narración de Hazel fue interrumpida por el golpe que Thalia le dio al suelo de la celda

-_Tú..._- le dijo con furia infinita, dirigiéndose a Percy- _TE ATREVES A BESARTE CON UNA DESCONOCIDA Y ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A ANNABETH_- le gritó con –literalmente- chispas saliendo de todas las partes de su cuerpo. Nico, quien estaba al lado de Thalia, aseguraba que, si no hubieran estado en celdas diferentes, la hija de Zeus lo habría matado

Percy alzó las manos, asustado_-¡Yo no hice nada, escuchen la historia!_- les dijo, pero Grover, Octavian y Jason negaban con la cabeza

-_Te creía más sensato, graecus_- le dijo Octavian, mientras Jason seguía negando con la cabeza

-_Creía que eras mi mejor amigo, no ella_- sollozó Grover, mientras todos le miraron con asombro

_-¿Y eso es lo que te importa?_- le preguntó Reyna con su constante autoridad de pretor que hizo al sátiro temblar. Leo y Piper se colocaron al lado de Annabeth, mientras ésta se pegaba las piernas al pecho; Percy la miró con tristeza y preocupación

_-Ahora narro yo_- dijo Piper, mientras todos asintieron, tratando de saber qué pasó con ellos (Percy y Piper)

-_Muy bien..._

"Piper estaba tratando de encontrar a Jason y alejarlo de esas "arpías" como les decía ella, pero lo único que encontró fueron a algunas de sus hermanas admirando algunas fotos de Jason que habían tomado: Jason en el agua, sacudido por el viento, en pose, surfeando, y por último persiguiendo a alguien, pero igual suspiraban por el muchacho

A Piper le dieron ganas de arrebatarle la cámara de las manos y restregarle en la cara "¡YO SOY SU NOVIA!" pero no podía, iba en contra de sus principios

A lo lejos vio al hijo de Poseidón medio perdido. Mientras se le acercaba, le gritó

-¡Hey, Percy!- el muchacho se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa

-Eh ¿has visto a Annabeth? Llevo buscándola por un buen rato- le dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza, mientras con su mirada verde agua repasaba toda la playa

-¿Annabeth? Yo estoy buscando es a Jason, pensé que ella estaría con los demás- respondió Piper, todavía un poco celosa por lo que le había pasado a su novio

-¿Y dónde están los demás?- le preguntó Percy, mientras miraba hacia el mar, como si faltara una parte de su alma

La última vez que había estado con Percy sin Annabeth el chico debía de tener un freno. Se notaba a leguas que eran el uno para el otro. Recordó cómo había estado la rubia sin Percy durante seis meses y luego el hijo de Poseidón sin Annabeth cuando ella se había ido en la misión en busca de aquello que guardaba la Marca de Atenea y estuvo a punto de morir. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro, por lo menos interiormente. Tenía el suficiente tiempo conociendo a Annabeth para que supiera que ella siempre pondría al campamento primero o a sus amigos. En cambio Percy...

La voz de Percy hablando sobre Jason la sacó de su mundo

-Habían un par de explosiones de rayos y no sé si fue Thalia o tu novio problemático- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Piper arqueaba una ceja

-¿A qué te refieres con "novio problemático"...?-antes de terminar la oración, una figura con tez achocolatada y cabello marrón-ámbar: Hazel

-¡Hola Hazel...!- la saludó Percy, pero fue recibido por un gran golpe de la romana- ¿qué rayos te pasa?- le gritó, sobándose la mejilla

-Tú... ¡idiota estúpido! Te atreves a preguntar eso cuando te andabas besuqueando con Piper, ya entiendo- concluyó Hazel, mientras se iba, feliz por desahogarse con el hijo de Poseidón

-¿Besuquearse con...tigo?- le preguntó Piper- no te ofendas, pero no eres mi tipo- le rechazó, pero Percy arqueó una ceja

-No me vienen las morenas- le recordó Percy, ganándose una mirada de odio de Piper- sigámosla

Afortunadamente entre las miles de huellas en la playa dejadas por semidioses y cazadoras, pudieron encontrar las de Hazel. Leo y Hazel estaban sentados a cada lado de Annabeth, mientras ésta estaba llorando

-Annabeth...- se preocupó Percy, pero con una seña de Piper se escondió en un arbusto

-Percy, no creo que lo mejor sea ir allí- el chico le fulminó con la mirada- Creo que el causante de todo esto... eres tú

-¿Yo?- preguntó, con dolor y miedo por haber roto la delicada estatua de cristal que era su relación con la hija de Atenea

-Sólo escucha...- le espetó Piper, mientras los dos hacían silencio para escuchar a las tres personas delante de ellos

-No te preocupes Annabeth, si te hace sentir mejor, le di un golpe- la tranquilizó la romana, logrando sacar una ligera risa en Leo, pero Annabeth seguía con sus ojos nublados en tristeza

-Yo lo incinero si quieres- se ofreció Leo, ganándose un golpe de Hazel- Ouch!

-No sé que hice mal...- susurró Annabeth con una voz tan frágil como el cristal, le dolió a Percy inmensamente, Piper le empezaba a mirar mal-yo traté... no, soy muy idiota y estúpida... debí hacerle caso a mi madre- dijo, echándose de nuevo a llorar. Hazel veía a su amiga con lástima y furia hacia el hijo de Poseidón, mientras Leo apretaba los puños

-¿Qué... qué hice?- susurró Percy mirando sus manos, mientras Piper le miraba con furia

-Si Percy ¿qué hiciste?- le espetó con furia y las ganas contenidas de acercarse a su amiga

-Annabeth- la llamó Leo- no tienes por qué detenerte con Percy, quiero decir, mírate, eres la chica más genial que he conocido: eres linda, inteligente, audaz, fuerte, astuta, algo mandona, pero también con cierto sentido del humor- le dijo mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa, Hazel sonrió con sus propias imaginaciones y Piper se llevó las manos a la boca suspirando por aquella confesión, mientras Percy hervía de celos

-Nunca... alguien me había dicho eso... ni siquiera Percy- susurró, con sus ojos "aclarándose"

-Además Annabeth... eres muy sexy"

Thalia interrumpió la narración de Piper

-_AWWWWWWWWWWWWW QUÉ LINDOOO_- gritó- _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que ustedes también hacían buena pareja?_- Jason asintió, de acuerdo con su hermana

-_Leo, te apoyo en todo, además Annabeth es ingeniera, seguro la ayudas en la reconstrucción del Olimpo_- le dirigió una mirada llena de entusiasmo, mientras que Leo se sonrojaba cada vez más y la hija de Atenea tenía un leve sonrojo, mientras Percy estaba celoso

-_Ah no, yo apoyo a Percy_- intervino Grover, Percy le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento

_-¡Alguien que me apoya!_- agradeció Percy, Frank levantó la mano

-_Yo sólo quiero que Leo dejé en paz a Hazel_

_- A mí me parece que no hacen muy buenas parejas, quiero decir ¿Annabeth con un bromista?_- intervino Reyna, sabiendo de los gustos de su amiga. Nico no había dicho ni una sola palabra

-_ Prefiero a Annabeth con Leo, así nuestro antiguo pretor tendrá su historial salvado_- dijo Octavian, todos le dirigieron una mala mirada

-_Sigue, Piper_- le recordó Thalia- _quiero saber cómo termina esto_

- _Entonces..._

"Percy no pudo soportar más de ello y antes de que Piper pudiera detenerlo se lanzó directo hacia Leo

-¡Deja de coquetearle a mi novia!- le gritó completamente celoso, Hazel le miró mal y Annabeth asombrada

-¿Tu novia?- preguntó Leo, asombrado-¿dónde está? Así le muestro como te incinero delante de tus ojos- Hazel le golpeó-¡Hazel!

-Annabeth- la llamó Percy, esperando a que ella respondiera, la chica sólo se encogió en el piso-¿Annabeth?

-Ella no tiene por qué responderte- le espetó fríamente Hazel- cuando te besas con cualquier desconocida- Percy y Piper –quien acababa de salir- la miraron con asombro

-¿Besarme con cualquier persona? ¡Yo no hice eso!- gritó Percy, mientras Leo rodaba los ojos

-Claro y lo que vimos fue "el clon de Percy malvado"- dijo con sarcasmo, mientras Piper se adelantaba

-Percy estuvo conmigo y te estaba buscando, Annabeth- le explicó, y el trío abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-Vamos a analizar esto- se paró Annabeth, regresando a su posición original- Percy, lo vi con mis propios ojos, te estabas besando con una desconocida, o al menos desconocida para mí- le dijo con tristeza, Percy hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Hazel se lo impidió

-Vamos a terminar esto- dijo Leo- Annabeth- se dirigió a ella- eres una chica increíble, no dejes que una persona como Percy te detenga- le sonrió, pero el chico no lo pensaba así

-Leo- le llamó- corre- le sonrió y Leo supo lo que se escondía en esa sonrisa

-Leo...- se preocupó Hazel, mientras el chico sólo les hizo una seña

-Fue una buena vida chicos- y con esa frase, salió corriendo como un loco, seguido de Percy y sus enigmáticos poderes del agua, luego Piper tratando de utilizar su encanto vocal para tranquilizarlos, Annabeth entendiendo lo que pasó y tratar de hablar con Percy y Hazel sintiéndose inútil por no hacer nada

Lentamente salieron del campamento, con la mirada inquisitiva de todo los semidioses y cazadoras"

-_Whoa_- empezó Octavian_-¿y de dónde salió este fauno?_- preguntó

-_Sátiro_- corrigió Grover- _ya entiendo lo que pasó, pero ¿dónde entro yo en todo esto?_

- _Si Grover..._- dijo Percy- _¿de dónde saliste tú?_

-_Ya vamos a eso_- les tranquilizó Thalia- _luego de salir del campamento..._

"Luego de no darse cuenta que habían salido del campamento y de evitar que Jason matara a Nico, se encontraron en algún punto muerto de Long Island, Reyna miró a Thalia

-Ustedes son los que conocen esto, guíennos – les dijo, Thalia levantó las manos, haciéndose la inocente

-Tengo mucho tiempo fuera del campamento, ya no lo recuerdo- Reyna pasó su penetrante mirada hacia Nico, a quien le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda

-Eh... yo he estado por muy poco tiempo- se defendió, aunque la pretor mantuvo su mirada en él, no se la paso a Jason

-Eh, lo siento Nico- le dijo el rubio- no sé lo que me pasó, todavía me duele la cabeza- Nico movió la mano restándole importancia, aunque tenía todo el cabello chamuscado

-Hey, vamos a hacerlo al azar, no sabemos dónde estamos, así que...- Thalia fue interrumpida por la canción "_Strawberry Field forever"_ de los Beatles, tocada en flauta

-¿Qué es... esa melodía tocada tan mal?- preguntó Reyna observando el cielo, al parecer aquella presencia no le había gustado su comentario

-¡Hey, esa es una de las canciones más afamadas de los Beatles!- le riñó un hombre mitad hombre, mitad cabra

-¿Un fauno?- preguntó Jason confundido, Thalia y Nico lo miraron

-¿Grover?- preguntó Thalia, el sátiro se cruzó de brazos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Reyna

-No creo que sea muy conveniente insultar al señor de la naturaleza- le espetó, pero la romana no se dejó amedrentar

-Pues no creo que sea muy conveniente insultar al pretor...- y otro sonido más interrumpió la "cariñosa conversación" de los semidioses –y sátiro

-¡ABRAN EL PASO!- gritó un asustado Leo, seguido de un furioso Percy, una Annabeth responsable tratando de tranquilizar todo y unas preocupadas

-Peeeeercy- gritó Grover feliz de la vida y no dándose cuenta de la avalancha que venía con el

-¿Leo? ¿Piper?- preguntó Jason preocupado, Thalia se volteó hacia ellos

-¿Qué esperan? ¡CORRAN!- gritó, pero sólo Reyna captó el mensaje; Nico se quedó patidifuso, agarró a Grover y a Jason del cuello de la camisa y empezó a correr

-LEO VALDEZ ¡TE MATARÉ!- bramó Percy, mientras Leo corría por su vida

Tan abrumados estaban todos los semidioses –y sátiro- en esa corredera que no se dieron cuenta de otras dos figuras más en medio del panorama, que estaban tranquilamente buscando a alguien, Thalia y Reyna fueron las primeras que llegaron corriendo, fugaces tal cual flechas en combate

-¡CORRAN!-gritó Thalia, pero los dos romanos no entendieron, y se quedaron más confundidos al ver a su líder huyendo

-¿Reyna...?- empezó Octavian con su griterío, pero fue callado por un chorro de agua que iba dirigido hacia el hijo de Hefesto

-Este... ¿Octavian? Creo que deberíamos correr- le aconsejó Frank, ya viendo la avalancha que se avecinaba

-¿Un romano? ¿Correr?- preguntó el rubio indignado, y fue cuando le llegó una bola de fuego al cabello que empezó a ver lo que se avecinaba: Un Nico asustado, un Grover y Jason desconcertados, un Leo con su vida peligrando, un furioso Percy, una responsable Annabeth y unas preocupadas Piper y Hazel

-¿Hazel...?-preguntó, pero Octavian, lleno de miedo, le agarró y se fueron corriendo

Rápidamente la avalancha alcanzó a Reyna y a Thalia y como si estuvieran siendo perseguidos por un monstruo –cuando Percy estaba enojado podía ser peor que todos los monstruos juntos- llegaron a la autopista y, con su mala suerte –bueno, la mala suerte de semidiós ¿no?- chocaron contra un carro de policía patrullando, llevándose uno que otro golpe cada semidiós, una GRAN multa y que los llevaran temporalmente a la cárcel"

-_¿O sea que nos creen adolescentes menores de edad drogados?_- preguntó Leo, asombrado, Annabeth asintió

-_Técnicamente Percy yo tenemos 17, así que no somos mayores de edad_- aclaró, ante las quejas de todos

-_Y yo que quería visitar a Enebro_- se lamentó Grover, el que estaba ansiando ver a su novia lo antes posible

_-¿Quién pagará la multa?_- les recordó Hazel, todos los semidioses se miraron entre sí

-_Si todo esto fue causado por la furia de Percy... debería ser él el que la pague_- intervino Jason, no deseando que le pusieran esa carga a él

_-¡Hey! Fue culpa de Leo, si él no le hubiera dicho esas cosas a Annabeth_- se defendió Percy, algo celoso por la última frase

-_Si tú no te hubieras besado con esa muchacha en primer lugar..._- contraatacó Thalia, Percy la vio, indignado

_-¡Yo no me besé con nadie!_- aclaró, causando confusión en todos los rostros presentes en la sala

-_Claro que fuiste tú, te vi Percy, cabello negro, ojos verde mar..._- dijo Leo, Hazel asintió, apoyándolo

-_El estuvo conmigo, no pudo haberlo hecho_- les recordó Piper, Annabeth se llevo la mano a la cara, como si la respuesta hubiera estado al frente de ella todo el tiempo

-_Cómo no me pude haber dado cuenta..._- murmuró, al ver sus caras de incredulidad, la rubia pasó a explicarles- _¿nunca han notado lo mucho que se parece Percy a su padre?_- les preguntó, Percy se lamentó en su espacio

-_Papá..._- se avergonzó, mientras todos entendían lo que había pasado

_- Poseidón se estaba besando con esa muchacha, y había hecho algo para que pensáramos que era un simple semidiós, en este caso, Percy_- concluyó Frank, Percy se avergonzó más

Octavian carraspeó- _Está bien, fue Poseidón ¿podemos volver al tema de la multa?_- preguntó, pero el oficial estaba al frente de la celda, con las llaves

-_Los vinieron a buscar_- les avisó- _pero necesito que me den sus identidades_- curiosamente con este aviso, Reyna y Octavian empezaron a sudar frío- _excepto ustedes dos_- les apuntó justamente a ellos, viendo el informe- _según una orden de su representado, se tienen que ir directamente a San Francisco ¿es que ustedes son unos delincuentes atravesando el país?_- les preguntó con escepticismo, mientras abría la puerta y los adolescentes salían_-¿necesitan que la policía les dé algo?_- preguntó, pero los semidioses negaron y se fueron. El policía debía de ser muy flojo, supuso Annabeth; luego el adulto se volteó a los restantes adolescentes en el salón- _ustedes, salgan, pero necesito que me den sus nombres para verlos en el registro_- les abrió la puerta a las diferentes celdas en las que estaban y los llevó a la sala de la estación, donde estaba la mamá de Percy y Quirón en su forma de discapacitado

_-¡Percy!_- corrió hacia el Sally, y luego de abrazarlo un par de veces, dejó que el policía se hiciera cargo

_-¿Jackson?_- le llamó el policía- _tienes un historial serio ¿destruye escuelas? ¿Secuestrado? ¿Accidente? Parece que la suerte no está de tu lado_- le comentó, mientras todos –menos Annabeth y Grover- le miraban

-_Chase_- le apuntó a la rubia- _deja de fugarte de la casa de tu padre, ni que fuera un demonio_- la rubia sonrió con vergüenza mientras recordaba todas las veces que se había fugado de casa

-_Grace-_ les llamó a los dos hermanos_- según esto ustedes están a custodia de..._- Quirón intervino en la conversación

-_Mía_- le aclaró al policía, y debió de convencerlo, porque no preguntó más

-_McLean, te recomiendo que te quedes en tu amado Hollywood, es hermoso_- le sonrió, seguramente para ganarse la simpatía de su padre

-_Y Valdez..._- le miró con desaprobación- _¿necesitamos que vayas a otro orfanato o algo así?_- le preguntó, con una ceja arqueada, Leo negó y se fue al lado de Quirón, el oficial pareció estar de acuerdo con eso

-_Casi me olvido de ti_- apuntó hacia Grover- _¿Grover Underwood? No veo nada ¿acaso eres de otro país?_- el sátiro trató de hacer una copia del acento ruso

-_Yo ser ruso_- articuló, como si se le dificultara el inglés, el oficial pareció complacido de ello

-_Скажи мне__, какая часть __России__пришли?_-le preguntó en ruso, nadie entendió nada, Grover se extirpó el cerebro para entender

-_Москва_- respondió, aunque pareció en forma de pregunta, el oficial agarró los informes

-_Muy bien, espero no verlos aquí de nuevo y..._- volteó su vista de nuevo a los papeles- _todavía están a tiempo para evitar las drogas chicos, sean responsables y no a las drogas_- les dijo, para luego cerrarles la puerta de la oficina en la cara. Afuera Reyna y Octavian les estaban esperando y mientras se reunían, Quirón se volteó y con el seño fruncido les preguntó

_-¿Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando? ¡Casi nos descubren, dioses!_- les dijo en "absoluta calma"

-_Este... Piper paga la multa_- se defendió Leo, ganándose la tosca mirada de la hija de Afrodita

-_Supongo que si nunca nos metemos en problemas, nunca seremos leyenda ¿verdad?_- dijo Percy tratando de aligerar el ambiente, ganándose las miradas fulminantes de todos

***:*:*:*:*:***

_.:Extra:._

_Rachel sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras observaba la larga fila que había delante de ella de semidioses, sátiros, ninfas y cazadoras_

_Había puesto cámaras en todo el campamento para observar a sus amigos y luego de troncharse de la risa hizo lo que con su poder de Oráculo podía lograr: apuestas_

_Agarró un megáfono y les gritó a todos en él: ¡Les dije que Leo le iba a decir eso a Annabeth! Hubo un quejido general y sonrió más mientras que recibía 30 dracmas de los Stoll y luego 30 más y más y más_

_Apolo y el espíritu de Delfos estarían orgullosos. Sería la Oráculo más rica de la historia y solo por una pequeña apuesta contra todos los que se encontraban delante de ella _

**oOoOoOo**

17 páginas de Word y espero que estén felices ;), este one-shot ha estado muy loco ¿no creen? Pero por favor dejen review, acepto críticas constructivas

Por favor dejen review

Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse la molestia de ello

Nos leemos

-Tris Chase


End file.
